rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanair Clan
Clan name Fanair All members of the clan have two or three names. Clan information The Fanair benefit from a special Dojutsu called The Karozugan Karozugan: The dojutsu of the Fanair clan, literally meaning Schematic Eye. It allows the Fanair to view the world from the perspective of an inventor (see below for details). The dojutsu allows them to analyze jutsu, landforms and people mathematically and observe the amount of chakra needed to be used for certain things from walking up walls with chakra flow to using ninjutsu. They store this knowledge in their brains and recall it easily at many times. When using the Karozugan, their eyes will start glowing luminsecently, giving away their positions in the dark. First level (Da Vinci's view) = The first level of the Karozugan breaks things down into what looks like to the user's vision into paper and penciled drawings as well as a flipbook effect for motion. This makes it hard to determine what is going on and even seems as though time has lagged behind if used long enough. But it has writings and formulas written next to all the drawings that are viewed. Second level (Mocap) = Everything changes from paper to wire frames and complicated writing as javascript it is hard to understand and by the time one can freely understand this, they are capable of seeing the final form of the Karozugan. In addition, wire frames of living beings will have a slight hue to them to indicate what their base chakra nature is. Final level (Eagle vision) = In this form, everything is darkened around you if it comes to things you are not focusing on, such as a tree will light up bright white if you are focusing on it. Living beings are fully colored in with the hue of their chakra natures and data shows up with points to what the data is referring to in this vision state. It has the least amount of clutter and is even used to enhance tactical advantages of what to use against a person for the most effect in terms of elemental Ro-Sham-Bo. Clan traits Fanair clansmen are mostly very statuesque and well built, living lives as engineers, they have to build up their muscle to heft their heavy weapons and tools into battle. All Fanair have cerise colored eyes (that is a mixture of pink and purple). Hair color usually ranges from blonde to brown. Fanair have a tendency to think in a more inventive manner and have a slightly higher mental accuity for it. Clan History The Fanair clan is one of the great Table clans from the continent of Starseite (see below for more info on Starseite). The clan was the major elite Guardsmen of the royal family until a coup d'etat forced a minor portion of the clan to flee from the nation to the ports and eventually to make their way to Kumogakure. Now that they are safely in Kumogakure, they are working on rebuilding their clan and hoping to clear their names from the corrupt Fanair Clansmen back in their homeland. brief thing about Starseite Chapter I'' "The Lay of the Land"'' The climate and landscape of Starseite is ranged from semi-tropical towards the coasts, marshy wet and forested in the mainland, three varying sized deserts to snowy and frigid in the mountaintops. The landmass is two thirds the size of the Mainland with sections of land sanctioned off between different clans and lords ruling over them and serving the main royal family of the land. The Architecture of Starseite is a mixture of post-modern French and Medieval English in the mainland, metal huts and docks along the coasts and ports, Outposts and fortresses in the mountain ranges, and several Egyptian style locations in the three deserts that Starseite has. Chapter II'' "For the People and That Rule"'' The regular folk: Just the regular citizens of Starseite who go about their business working and doing their jobs to make a living. Pages, Squires and Knights: What would be their class of ninja in Starseite is called being a Conscript which comes in three ranks (page being genin, squires being chunin and knights being jounin). Rulers: Pretty self explanatory for the lands designated by the royal family that needs someone to watch over it for safety reasons. Royal Family: Again...SELF EXPLANATORY Chapter III ''"The Clans"'' There are several clans in Starseite who are so specialized in the use of one thing or another, they are considered kekkei genkai as their use of their respective traits cannot be mimicked by other citizens of Starseite including the Fanair clan. (they may be revealed later) Chapter IV ''"Wildelife"'' Wildlife in Starseite is compromised of beasts of varying sizes that are all classed as being 'dire' or as big (when only little) or bigger than humans (when they are all grown up). The animals are based off of some mythological creatures from the lands that have been referenced for the land (so Krakens, Manticores...things like that). Chapter V ''"That Day"'' Before coming to the Mainland, The Fanair were one of the most trusted and elite guards of the former royal family. Though that family was being controlled by an older brother who was very tyrannical and unjust to the people of the land. So much so that the people eventually banded together with several other clans to revolt. The Fanair were caught up in it as much of them were in to the whole corruption and unjust ruling as they enjoyed the power and lording their skill over their tools over other people, for those that did not, they barely managed to escape physically, but their reputation remains the same for the most part with all of Starseite now that it is ruled by the former King's Brother. Clan Jutsu Sticks of Pele: An invention of Noah's before coming to The Mainland. A set of four juggling clubs that have been outfitted with small furnaces and coals to strike sparks and flames when they strike a surface or each other, if done enough times, they ignite into flames all together. (Jester Juggling Clubs + Coal + Furance) C-Rank {Used by: Noah} Poseidon's Path: An of Noah's inventions since coming to The Mainland. It is a large arm blade given the shape of a boat with a handle inside to be flailed about from the handle as well as holding the out or inside of it. It uses a water collection system of small vacuums and the force of being swung around to store up water particulates or water from actual bodies of water to use that water to propel itself while Noah rides atop it like a surfboard, using the underside blade to slice foes as he rides through the water he creates in the air with it. (Shark bullet technique, boat, sword) B-Rank {Used by: Noah} Gaea Wheels: A new invention of Noah's since coming to The Mainland. It takes the form of a large halberd with two large spoked shield like protrusions from the side several inches out, giving it a three pronged base attack, within space between the center and the sides are six rotating multi-pronged shuriken like objects of large size, large enough to be considered wheels. These are either kept close or thrown as boomerang like projectiles around the field of battle to slice up and round up foes or a single foe into a set location. (Shuriken, Earth based shuriken jutsu, wheels, halberd) C-Rank {Used by: Noah} Cycle of Steel and Squalls: Yet another of Noah's second generation weapons. It is a large hoop based chakram which has drilled holes and piping throughout for the holes so that when swung, it whistles and gathers air to throw small forces of wind. When spun or thrown, it uses the centrifical force and vent system inside itself to gather wind and increase its slicing range and speed through gathering and spewing wind like a weapon. (Chakram, wind based jutsus, ventilation) B-Rank {Used by: Noah} Ironshredder: One of two weapons Noah wanted to work on while in Starseite, it needed more refinement before being finalized, thankfully it has been now that he is in The Mainland. Is looks like a single person spear headed battering ram with two handles and an exhaust port on the back. It sucks in the air and heats it up to be used to propel it through the air or along the ground, even speed up the speed at which the weapon is swung. Its name comes from the ability it has to tear through plated metal armor with ease thanks to the force it has behind it. (Battering ram, spear, vacuum, smoke stack, wind bullet technique) A-Rank {Used by: Noah} Territory Rake: One of the last second generation weapons of Noah from The Mainland. The weapon itself looks like a large extended rake with a solid head instead of separated spokes. The weapon has a small hitch close to the head to act like a backhoe seen at construction sites to scoop up pieces of the surroundings and use them as projectiles. (Rake, Back hoe, earth based jutsus) B-Rank {Used by: Noah} Dissection Claws: A pair of gloves that Noah created after having observed a medical-nin perform the chakra scalpel technique. Noah's version incorporates a special fiber-weaving that is durable enough to catch blades of swords with dulled damage to his hands as well as manifesting x-acto knife shaped protrustions from his thumbs or fingers like claws in order to cut like the Chakra Scalpel technique does. Holding the fingers together focuses the chakra around the hands more and extends the reach by an inch. (gloves, chakra scalpel technique) C-Rank {Used by: Noah} First Aide Gloves: A pair of gloves that essentially are used to mimic the basic healing technique. Noah created these gloves so that he could help allies wounded after a battle or train against students and keep them healthy for the most part. (gloves, healing technique) D-Rank {Used by: Noah} Important Clan members Noah Dulaiv Fanair branch, heir to the clan name Leonheardt Fanair branch, current head of the clan